Thunder
by allwaswell
Summary: Bellamort. *Sometimes things happen in a blink of lightning, but can be as loud as Thunder* Story i started reviews welcome.
1. Thunder

**Thunder**

**Bellatrix/Voldemort**

Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or Any of its characters, the lovely J.K Rowling Does :)

The rain fell hard and swift that night like it usually did. It brought nothing to brighten the mood of the Malfoy residents. Particular Bellatrix who already had had enough of Lucius that one person could take in a life time.

She sat at the kitchen table absentmindedly twirling her wand between her fingers, the thunder roared outside and lightning lit through the house like an old timey camera flash. Bellatrix for the first time took the time to look around. The kitchen was lavishly furnished, the counters were made of marble and the entire utensil sets were silver; the dishes, the finest of china. Also shenoted on the deep emerald wall paint, it really set things off nicely. Bellatrix sighed, it did get rather boring. She hadn't been on a mission in weeks and it didn't help her disposition at all to know the Dark Lord was somewhat displeased with her.

After a loud crack of thunder all the sudden the lights without warning shut off. Bellatrix immediately jumped to her feet. She heard someone yell, the voice she thought must be Narcissa. "Lumos!" Bellatrix said confidently. She walked down the grandiose hallway, cursed under her breath as she ran into the coffee table and entered the drawing room. No one was there but next she heard a struggle then some muffled screams. Sprinting up the steps wand out and ready "Narcissa!" she yelled as she rounded the corner no sooner she found herself painfully smacked up against something and on the floor. Her wand went flying out of her hand and landing somewhere in the abyss Bellatrix let out a yelp. She heard whatever or whoever it was thud, knock over maybe? Only when she heard a grunt knew she must've run into Lucius. "Sorry Lucius," she said not really apologizing. "Not even close…" said a cool voice.

Bellatrix gasped in horror, "MASTER?" she asked knowing full well it was him. "Yes, yes Bella it's me," he said in a sardonic tone. "I'm so sorry forgive me i…" he didn't let her finish. "Not now!" he quieted her. She felt a cool touch on her arm, "Come on get up, we need to see what is going on?" He pulled Bellatrix up as he got up and the started to make his way down the hall and up the steps not bothering to release his grip on her arm as they went.

**If this piqued your interest, say so and I'll continue. I really see no point in doing so if nobody is really into it. So yea, reviews welcome!**


	2. Exscape

The house shook with the thunder. The rain was pounding so hard on the roof and clacking against the dusty windows that Bellatrix thought the house could come crashing down any moment. The pair sprinted down the hallway, their shadows trailing not far behind. "Master!" Bellatrix exclaimed through gasping breaths as they ran to the source of the screams.

Unexpectedly Voldemort slid to a halt. He stood deathly still. "What's going on? I thought…" Bellatrix looked to him admiring that The Dark Lord even in this grave situation, how graceful he was when he was running. Then even more abruptly then he stopped Bellatrix felt herself being yanked around a dark corner by her master. Bellatrix made a move to open her mouth but Voldemort slapped a hand over it.

"Sshhhh!" he hissed actually sounding a bit worried. Bellatrix tried speaking but it was muffled against his hand. Voldemort shot her a look. She fell silent immediately. She heard some more struggle sounds coming from inside Narcissa's room. Bellatrix moaned in concern. Voldemort looked toward the door in hatred then turned back to face Bellatrix. Surprised slightly when he realized that his hand was still fixed on her mouth. Quickly he withdrew his arm as if she had bite him, "Bella, this not a good situation." He said urgently but in a hushed tone. "But My Lord, we need to see if she is ok." She snapped silently back at him. "No," he put plainly, "Its Aurors." He straightened up from his hunched position. Bellatrix eyes widened in disgust. "We are too close to winning this war to let them get in the way we need to gather the rest and get out of here now." He said. "What about Narcissa!" Bellatrix said her voice raising an octave. "Shut up!" he hissed venomously as his eyes shot to the door and then back to Bellatrix. "Bella, don't you get it? There using her as bait! They want someone to go in there!" Bellatrix stared at Voldemort then said determinately, "But we can't just leave her here!" Voldemort did not care one way or another what happened to Narcissa, but when he looked down into Bellatrix's sad brown eyes he couldn't help but feel a twinge of shame.

Before Voldemort could say anymore however a third figure sprinted up from behind Bellatrix. For reason unknown to Voldemort he could help the motion of his arm reaching into his robe and pulling out his wand. "Avada…" "MY LORD IT IS I!" Lucius all but shrieked throwing himself to the ground. Voldemort replace his wand into his robe. Bellatrix whirled around just in time to see Lucius get up from the floor, "What's happened? Where is Narcissa!" Lucius said frantically looking over Bellatrix's shoulder towards his wife's room. "Calm yourself Lucius." Voldemort said irritated. "My Lord," Lucius made a slight head bow. "Now's not the time for niceties." He grew more impatient, "you need to gather the others and we need to leave…at this instant" Lucius mouth fell open in shock, "I-I… My Wife, my Lord…" "Can take care of herself let's go!" Lucius looked fleetingly toward the door, "Of course Master," with that he ran off to inform the others. Bellatrix throughout that had been observing Voldemort. She stepped forward and placed a hand bravely on his shoulder. He looked deep into her eyes. They told him more about her than she could ever say in words, more than he wanted to know. "I'm sorry." He said simply. Grabbing around her waist The Dark Lord and his Lady and aparated out of the Malfoy manor.


	3. Safe House

She was cold in his arms, even then she was distressed. Bellatrix had no idea as to where her master was taking her but she didn't care at that moment, the only thing on her mind was Narcissa.

In a matter of seconds Bellatrix found her feet firmly planted on the ground and Voldemort relinquishing his grip from around her. He walked forward looked around then began striding forward. Bellatrix stared after him until The Dark Lord finally said, "Come Bella, make haste." Snapping out of her trance Bellatrix sprinted to catch up with Voldemort. Eyeing around herself she was lost, it seemed as if she was in some sort of woods. Her eyebrows pulled together. She looked to Voldemort again; he looked as if he knew exactly where he was going. The Dark lord pulled back a few branches out of the way and motioned Bellatrix forward. As she walked ahead though, she let out a long gasp. Instantly Voldemort pulled out his wand, "What!" he demanded. She turned slowly to face him and said in a devastated tone, "My wand master, I left it at the Manor!" His eyes scrutinized Bella. "Don't worry about that now." He said replacing his wand.

After a while of tedious walking Bellatrix finally perked up the courage, "My Lord where are we going?" she questioned. "A safe house Bellatrix." He replied in a surprisingly soft tone. Bellatrix took in her surrounds once more, "What of the others?" she inquired. He didn't respond. Bellatrix bit her lip. "I'm still apprehensive…" she continued blabbering on. "What happens if they got captured like Narcissa, what if…" Voldemort spun around finally losing his temper. "Would you be quiet!" he susurrated angrily. "What's wrong with you?" he said not really as a question but more as to just insult her.

Bellatrix, slightly embarrassed, fell silent for the rest of the way.

**Sorry its really short I have been super busy! **


	4. Memories

The sky slowly but surely became more grey and bleak as the minutes past. Bellatrix trailed behind the heir of Slytherin like a lost puppy. Then finally she saw the shape of what looked to be a house. Bellatrix breathed a slight sigh of relief. Voldemort stopped a few feet away he muttered a few things under his breath and then turned back to Bellatrix. "We should be safe here… for now." "The others will be on their way soon."  
>The dark lord walked into the house without another word. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. This "house" was no more than a worn down shack. It looked as if you even touched it would come toppling down. Vaguely, also it reminded her of something from her youth at Hogwarts, the shrieking shack. Well who was she to complain? She was safe and with her master no less. Smiling to herself she entered the cricketed shack.<br>As Bellatrix half expected it wasn't in the least bit fancy on the inside in fact it could be called down right grimy. There was a fireplace though, already lit and Voldemort sat in an armchair sitting absolutely still. The heat radiating off of the fire was lovely. She felt balminess come to her chest and up to her cheeks; she thought that she actually might be blushing. Bellatrix stepped toward the fireplace and simplify sat down on the floor next to it soaking up the warmth. After a great deal of time she heard Voldemort clear his throat from his position in the chair. She snapped her head in his direction.  
>Looking into his face she saw that the dark Lord was looking quite intently at her. Brown and red eyes locked together as if daring the other to blink first. "Bella" He said. Bellatrix broke out of the trance her Lord had seemed to put her in. "Master?" she replied still a little dazed. "I think it's time we continue with the lessons I was teaching to you long ago, do you remember my dear Bella?" She thought back, it was so long ago even before the potter boy had… well, escaped, her Lord. Then she remembered suddenly, "Oh! Occulamency?" Voldemort's mouth twisted in to what was his best attempt of a smile. "Correct!" He rose from his seat and gestured for Bellatrix to take his place in it. "Whereas I realize you do not have your wand at the moment, the art of occulamency does not require the use of one." "This skill is not something easily master of course so pay attention." Bellatrix straightened up the chair, her chest swelling with pride and excitement. "It is in my belief," Voldemort continued, "The this is perhaps one of the most powerful, and dangerous ability." "But then of course it can be extremely useful to the person that wants to block out other witched and wizards from their thoughts." "My darling Bellatrix," he said in a sly manner, "Do you know what I could do to your mind this very instant?" Bellatrix swore that she saw a twinkle in his eyes, which very twinkle that she had been longing for. She tried to speak to it just came out in a sputter. Voldemort gave a short icy laugh. "I could tear you mind so far beyond repair that you wouldn't even know your human and alive. I can drive anyone completely insane if they let me in." "My lord I think that the part insane job has been sufficiently done." Bellatrix said making fun of her own self. Voldemort nodded, at her clear effort to make a joke. "I am pleased you were loyal, Bella, you are my most faithful and trusted, that is precisely why I am going to teach you occulamency. Bellatrix felt a blush creep to her cheeks. "Shall we begin?, clear you mind try to block me from getting in, keep in mind I am not going to be using my full power yet, ready yourself."<br>Bellatrix braced herself, but almost as quickly as she did she felt a force drive into her. Squeezing her eyes shut she attempted to block Voldemort. It hurt more than she expected, not painful hurt, emotional, it was hard to explain. It was like someone was prying at your every weakness to break you down. She tried as hard as she could but then she gasped, somehow he had gotten in. A memory flashed before her eyes, she was in her room the door bust open and her father came in, beating her. She was only six and he was drunk. Embarrassed Bellatrix strained to push Voldemort out only forcing him to switch memory. She was sitting in a room, she was wearing white. An elegant dress hug on her. It was her wedding. Black streaks trailed down her cheeks. She did not want to marry Rodolphus. Again Bellatrix struggled to regain control of her mind, "Stop!" She shouted and the image switched to that of her laughing. She was with her sister Narcissia most likely gossiping. Bellatrix cracked a smile.  
>Then as abruptly as it happened, it ended. "Good, "Voldemort's voice chimed in. Her vision was slightly blurry. "It is appropriate to think of happy memories just remember that will not always save you, your opponent can still turn that against you at any time. At that point Voldemort's face did scrunch together. "Did your father do that often?" he asked bluntly. Bellatrix held her head down in humiliation. "Only when he was drunk, this was…quite often." The dark Lord felt rage. Almost at a point of uncontrollable. He stopped himself however. He didn't even know why that made his so irate. Possibly he cared for her more that he thought.<p> 


	5. A Nightmare and Kiss

A scream and darkness. She was running, just running. To where she didn't know. As her breath quickened another blood curdling scream echoed out in the darkness. "Narcissa!" Bellatrix shrieked. His most faithful tossed and turned amidst the covers and sheets, the Dark Lord looked upon the scene in concern and yet a deep curiosity. She mumbled incoherently, and her forehead glistened with beads of sweat, he thought once to wake her but he wanted to see how this would play out.

She started to shake which surprised him but not as much as what happened next. Bellatrix screamed. Filled with the urge to finally awaken her he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her in a violent manner. "Bella, wake up, wake up now, you're having a nightmare!" Finally she snapped out of it and awoke with a gasp. Her eyes darted around the silent occupied room and finally they rested on Voldemort.

Not knowing quite why she burst into tears, that were normally very uncharacteristic of the strong willed Deatheater, and buried her head into her master's chest. She tried speaking but it was impossible to make out between her sobs. Taken aback by the sudden lack of control on her part Voldemort recoiled away from her slightly, "Bellatrix it's fine it was just a bad dream," "B-but it seemed so real, and… Narcissa, she's DEAD! I just know it!" She pulled at his cloak pulling him back to her. Voldemort knew he should have been more than slightly annoyed with his servant yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to be. This was new to him, he had never felt a sort an empathy for anything, let only another person. "Bella," he fussed softly not looking at her; he couldn't. "It going to be fine, Even now, Lucius has just arrived an hour ago while you slept, I'm sure the rest will be on their way soon."

Bellatrix looked up at him, her eyes watered with tear. Voldemort slowly looked down at Bellatrix. Before he knew what was happening Bellatrix drew him into a passionate kiss. His eyes bolted shut with utter shock, not only because she actually kissed him, but he was actually kissing _her_ back.

He ran his free hand into a mass of her soft, curly, brown hair. Never in his life has he ever felt so alive. It seemed like an eternity that they were embraced in each other's arms. Then realizing what he was doing Voldemort flung himself away from her grasp, leaving a disappointed Bellatrix. After wiping his mouth like had just been kissed by a house elf he glared at Bellatrix, "Don't ever do that again, do I make myself crystal clear?" All she could do was nod. "Good," and as he was about he leave he nagged futher, "And don't forget to come to your occulamency lessons today!" with that he left and Bellatrix remained on the bed feeling more lonely than ever.

**Sorry it's been awhile. **


	6. The Fight

**Author Note- so sorry it's been awhile I have been super super busy. I plan to update more frequently now..**

Bellatrix cracked open the door to her room and looked around. The hallway was deserted so she existed. She didn't feel like running into her master anytime soon. It was going to be awkward at practice to say the least, considering what had happened.

Bellatrix just didn't understand what made him pull away like that. Of course she knew she was taking a risk even thinking about kissing Voldemort, but he seemed to…. Enjoy it at first.

Bellatrix huffed to herself and leaned up against the wall. Why was she thinking this way? It was completely and utterly inappropriate for her to do. But yet then again, it was magical. For that brief moment master and servant became one and she felt like nothing else mattered but her tiny space of existence.

Bellatrix loved him, that much she undeniable knew, whether her Lord would ever reciprocate those feelings was slim to none.

Bellatrix snapped out of her train of thought when she heard footsteps making their way toward her.

Instinctively, she reached for her wand but remembered she had lost it back at the manor. Her eyes strained in the darkened hall as a figure with long blonde hair, broad shoulders, and a disheveled look about him stopped in front of her.

They both exchanged meaning looks before Lucius said her name, just her name. "Bellatrix."

A massive jolt of fear struck her heart. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I'm glad to see you safe." He added solemnly. So manly thoughts sprinted through Bellatrix's head before she finally asked, "and what of Narcissa?" It was barely a whisper.

She could see all of the little remaining light leave Lucius's eyes. After an excruciating period of silence Lucius looked her in the eye and replied, "I don't know."

With those three words Bellatrix's anger exploded and she irrationally started yelling questions at Lucius, "WHAT do you mean you don't know! She your wife! MY SISTER!" "What happened?" "Who else was there?" Bellatrix's chest heaved up and down as her frantic eyes pierced into his.

Lucius was so surprised by her sudden outburst that all he thought to do was yell back, "I mean I don't know! After YOU left all hell broke loose!" The number of Aurors multiplied!"

Bellatrix's angered look did not diminish Lucius continued "Anyway, where were you! HUH? I didn't see YOU trying to help amidst the chaos!" he shouted maliciously to her knowing it would upset her.

Bellatrix's look faltered. "The Dark Lord took me with him as you very well know Lucius." She spat. "Then stop blaming this on me! I had about just as much control over the situation as you did!" Bellatrix studied his face which now had an uninviting cold look on it. "And if you want to blame someone blame HIM!" Lucius regretted it as soon as he said it. "WHAT!" Bellatrix shrieked. Fury practically blazed from around her. "You're not actually suggesting that this was the Dark Lord's fault?" she challenged him almost as if hoping he would try to counter, and he boldly did, "And why shouldn't I?"

Bellatrix sorely wished she had her wand. Instead she opted for the next best thing. Before Lucius knew what had hit him, Bellatrix brought her hand back and slapped him across the face. He was stunned but only for a few seconds until he made a move forward as if to retaliate. "You BITCH, MY WIFE, not just your sister!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"What the devil is going on here?" hissed a voice form behind them. Lucius spun around and Bellatrix looked up.

Voldemort was standing there, his eyes redder than usual as if he had been woken up by their quarreling. "I repeat what is the problem here?" he asked looking from Lucius to Bellatrix. "My Lord we were simply…" "Nothing!" Bellatrix spoke interrupting Lucius. "Nothing at all My Lord." And with that she turned around and walked the other way.


End file.
